


This ain't Paradise

by wholesomecloud (taebeomhehez)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit of greek mythology, M/M, but not solely based on it, inspired from pjo, not sure if other members will appear, y'know that Calypso moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebeomhehez/pseuds/wholesomecloud
Summary: Beomgyu was chosen by his father - a god - to do a daily check up on his human sacrifices. He never gets why his father would do that. He never also gets how his father could think of sacrificing someone as beautiful as Kang Taehyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, this was kinda inspired from Calypso and pjo, and then the Leo and Calypso moment in hoo! I'm really sorry if my writing isn't that great either, I'm still practicing to develop my writing style so,, please do feel free to leave any constructive criticism and feedback!! uwu 💕💕
> 
> also! they haven't met yet in this chapter~~

"Are all the sacrifices still intact?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about their islands?"

"Their islands are still in good condition, sir."

"The- the charm..."

"The charm... it's still working, sir..."

"I see... thank you for your hard work, Choi Beomgyu. I'm very sorry you have to witness this everyday. See you next year."

Beomgyu says nothing, but he tries to put on a slight smile for the messenger. He watches the messenger fly away to take that miserable message he holds to wherever his father was.

Oh, how he wishes to get rid of this lifestyle. Can't he just help the sacrifices and at the same time, make his father proud?

No. He has to remember everyday that this was his only task ever. He has to remember he can't feel guilty. He has to remember that he's doing this to make his father proud, otherwise he might've helped one of the sacrifices escape by now. But there wasn't any choice in between helping the sacrifices and making his father proud, and it's either one or the other. So until he finds a way to make things even, he'll have to, unfortunately, deal with this mess. And for now, he should actually be heading back home. He glances at his phone to see at least a hundred missed calls.

'Yeah, I definitely should.'

***

As expected, his mother runs up to hug him as soon as he opens the door. Now that genuinely puts a smile on his face.

"Where have you been?"

Ah fck, he has to think of a lame excuse now. "Uhh, I-"

"And don't even think of using another lame excuse like you always do! Last year, what was it... ah! You said Yeonjun invited you to celebrate his birthday!" Oh not this one.. that was completely embarrassing for him. "It wasn't even his birthday!"

"Aish, mom... Yeonjun hyung just invited me to hang out."

His mom looks at him warily. "Is it true? Why does he always invite you on midnight, on this specific day?"

"Ahahah~"

"Mmm... I see. I'm being too nosy again, aren't I?" His mom looked down at the floor, then back at Beomgyu. "You're growing up so much. Soon you'll be going out and coming back on midnight more frequently, doing what teens do. I might have to let you go soon."

Pfft. Beomgyu can't even bear the thought of leaving his mother all alone, much less for teen things. Whatever those were supposed to be. "MOM! Geez, stop, who says I'll let go?"

"Oh, you stop. You're making me sad." she says with a sigh. "You can't deny that sooner or later, you won't be saying I love you anymore. You'll grow up."

"... I won't." Then he proceeds to hug his mother once again. It felt nice.

"Aish, I get it. Now. The food is in the fridge if you want. Don't forget to grab some, I know you're starving. After eating, DON'T go on your phone, it's very unhealthy to be on your phone within an hour before you sleep, just go to sleep directly and-"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"What, what?"

"I think I get what you're saying mom. Go to sleep as well, I can see your eyes are very sleepy. Don't worry, I'll eat before I sleep."

"Alright. I'll head up now. G'night."

"Night!!!"

Phew, that was close. Turns out he can just always use Yeonjun as an excuse. He smirks to himself, then his stomach growled. Damn, his mother knows him so well.

'Welp, time to eat then. Time to eat and sleep and go to school tomorrow as if I won't have to check up those miserable islands everyday. I hate this life.'

So he does exactly what his mother says and goes to sleep.

***

Eh, school was a bit... normal. As always, if you ask Beomgyu. It's nothing compared to what he'll see in the afternoon, anyways. He's done with school for the day, oh wow. Time for another afternoon of seeing how much other people think they're in paradise when it turns out they could be sacrificed at any given moment now. Truly, wow.

Now he's on the bus ride to from his school. It was always kinda lonely riding on this bus, he thought. It was a reminder to let him know what's next, of what'll come. Maybe he can have someone who could willingly sit with him next time? He doesn't know. He was about to fall asleep when he felt the bus stop. A signal that he had to get up and leave. Well darn, he was about to sleep, but whatever.

***

Now that he's hopped off the bus, he stares into the dark alleyway.

A cold wave of the wind hits him.

'It's time. It's okay Beomgyu, you can do this. Do _not_ feel guilty. Remember that.'

He goes to the alleyway but despite his little self-reminder, guilt immediately filled his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aksjskd so I know that this can be a little bit confusing, but I swear I'll try to do a better job at explaining it next chapter TvT


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT OMG I FORGOT TO ADD THIS TO THE FIRST CHAPTER ALSJDKJDKD I'M REALLY SORRY

The alleyway had always been dark as it is. 'Maybe even darker?' Well, for Beomgyu it was darker everyday. The alleyway was so dark that no one else except Beomgyu would set foot in it. Some would stare at it out of curiosity, but that was it. Just mere curiosity.

He steps onto one of the ledges present and pulled himself up over the wall, not getting a chance to land on the other side. He woke up and found himself right next to the wings his father gave him.

Beomgyu gave it a hesitant look before putting it on. 'Don't mess this up, come on.' He closes his eyes and set off into the sky.

Every time he had to do this, he always wishes his eyes would automatically shut. But he can't. He is checking up on them afterall.  
  
He reopens his eyes.

A beautiful view up here, eh? No. Look down and you'll see people thinking they're in paradise, but they're not. Beomgyu wants to tell them that so badly, but for what? Even if he did, he can't get the stupid charm his father put to never let any human out of the island.

Unless... but that was impossible.

His eyes continued to search for anything that looked wrong in any of the islands. Nothing so far...

_Click._

Hm?

_Click_.

_Clack_.

Uh, what the actual hell?

_Click, Clack, Click Clack._

Well, he really must be going crazy. Now it seems like he's hearing stupid weird stuff, and he doesn't even know where it's-

_Oh._

It was from his wings, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to edit this into chapter 1 so bad, but some might not see it so skshkajd I'm really sorry ╥﹏╥

**Author's Note:**

> But in all seriousness, I hope y'all have a nice day.


End file.
